


Winter in Indiana

by Mori_Me_Reyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Swiss HQ events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_Me_Reyes/pseuds/Mori_Me_Reyes
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has been invited to spend the first real holiday he's had in a long time with his best friend...well more than his best friend, someone who is a lot more than that actually. But did Indiana have to be so cold?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Winter in Indiana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triencephalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triencephalon/gifts).



Gabriel peered over his arm across fields as they dashed past his eyes. He’d hoped for the bright yellow heads of corn, creating a golden wave as far as the eye could see, but the farms of Indiana glistened white, frozen in time. A slumbering land where production had ceased for the family holiday, a time to celebrate all that the year had given them.

For Gabriel, the year had passed much like any other with but one exception. Jack. 

His confession of love had changed everything. Suddenly late night drinks and his long looks meant so much more. Gabriel had dragged his feet, unsure of exactly whether Jack was just important to him, an irreplaceable friend or something more that Gabriel was cautious to explore. It had taken time and patience but the bounty of affection and connection he had received soothed everything doubt socialised into his mind. Over the year every reservation had fallen away and he plunged deep into the sheets and embrace of his lover, his partner-in-crime, his commander.

Looking to his left he watched Jack, red nosed from the cold tapping a beat on the steering wheel as they travelled closer to his family home. His eyes shone brightly as he took in the sights of his winter home state, a smile curving his lips. Gabriel rolled his eyes as the boyish wonder in his expression made him forgive him for the cold, the absent sun and the fact that he was forced into a road-trip drive from DC instead of train or aircraft.

Sensing his gaze, Jack beamed over at him. “Isn’t it great! The dam will be frozen and the house will be all done up. I should’ve roped you into this years ago!”

“Mmm.”

His enthusiasm wasn’t contagious, but his delight did warm him. Gabriel pondered how it would compare to the gathering of his youth, the bustle, the noise, all the colours and smells. It would be comparatively colder that’s for sure. Gabriel shivered, reaching forward to crank up the heating before nestling back down with a huff.

Jack chuckled. “Sorry, the train would’ve been quicker. I just thought there was something, uh, unique to doing it the old fashioned way.”

Gabriel smirked. “The motel hopping certainly had its perks.”

Jack shook his head in amusement but the tips of his ears had now gone red.

Gabriel took it for a victory and pulled his beanie down some more, wrapping his arms around himself to hold in the heat. “It’s ok sunshine, it’s been worth every minute.”

-

Gabriel grunted as he heaved the pitchfork load of hay into the last stall for the horses, looking within at Jack who groomed down a fine pinto mare. Resting the tool against the gate he leant over the top, lowering his voice to a conspiratory whisper. “Am I doing the heavy shit as a means of proving something to Papa Morrison?”

Jack grinned. “Better not break into a sweat. He can sense weakness.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and shifted up the heavy cuffs on the winter jacket, waggling his eyebrows at Jack. The chuckle he returned was worth the work they’d been put to despite only having arrived a few hours ago. It seemed Jack had inherited his father’s high strung need to have all daily assigned tasks done in an ordeal fashion...and exactly when ‘he’ wanted it done.

At least he was warm now and there was a promise of hot chocolate and a home cooked meal waiting inside. There hadn’t been much time for that of late on base, he and Jack tied up in late night tasks and painful paperwork. He did dread the inevitable small talk and prying questions but this was what he had signed up for to spend the holidays with his loved one. 

It would have been nice to see his daughter this Christmas but Sofia was on an end of year camp in Canada and would spend the rest of the holidays with her mother. They did at least have plans to spend a few days together for New years.

To be so far from his family and trying to make a good impression on what he supposed was a potential new family was...taxing. The Morrison’s seemed nice enough, Linda’s hugs were warm and genuine and the measuring look in John’s eyes were to be expected. He’d given Jack so much shit when he learned he was named after his father, teased about whether he had a Roman numeral on his birth certificate ‘John Francis Morrison the 3rd’ or something. Never did get an answer to that.

Body warmed and worked he realised it was good to have done something other than ride shotgun and enjoy motel escapades. His body really did benefit from physical activities and some hard labour had done the trick. Brushing shoulders with Jack they trudged through the snow and fading light up to the farm house (although Gabe would have described it as something far less modest than that). Their hands grazed together with each step and Gabriel was pointedly frustrated by just how aware of Jack it made him even with such thick layers.

This was his partner’s family home, any of their regular activities would be rather bold to enjoy. He didn’t really feel like having awkward conversations at the breakfast table. Damn, why had he agreed to this? He would have preferred staying in bed for a week and the sex. But this was the only way he could spend the hard earned week of respite either of them ever got from their job.

Jack knocked into him, looking at him with a cocky curl to his top lip. “Not nervous are you?” 

Snow gathered on the tips of his hair, blending into the white beanie he was wearing, exertion and cold leaving him rosy and bright eyed and Gabe felt his heart play a swelling symphony under his ribs. Huffing he looked to the amber light spilling from the house.

“Bring it on.” He growled and grabbed Jack’s hand, leading them to the house with false determination.

-

Full bellied and content by the fire, Gabriel rubbed gentle circles on the back of a little blonde child who slept soundly on his chest. Jack’s sister was busy putting her youngest down to sleep with a feed and her husband sat on the ground building a monstrosity of legos with his son. Seeing the little girl crying and clinging to her mother’s skirts for some affection stirred something within him and before he knew it he was offering to watch her. Much like Sofia she was mostly interested in pulling down his beanie and curling chubby fingers into his beard. But after her fascination faded she had quietly gone to sleep on his chest, her father offering him a grateful smile. 

To his left he could see Jack pouring over numbers with his father at the cleared table, discussing the yearly results for the farm. He frowned as Jack continued to work, the focused pinch at his eyes indicating that he was getting tired. Though he was amused that this was clearing a striking resemblance between the Morrison men, he had hoped Jack would find the time to recharge. It didn’t feel like his place to interrupt and pull him away as he would have done normally. Instead he sighed, closing his eyes to the sounds of a family moving around him.

There was a peace here that he had been deprived of for many years now.

Opening his eyes at a touch to his shoulder he realised some time had passed. Looking up he saw Jack smile down at him, expression weary and apologetic.

“I can take her now,” he said softly and Gabe looked to see the girl’s father carrying her sleepy brother up the stairs.

Nodding Gabe shifted the child and stood, transferring her over to Jack. Jack seemed to tense when he received the child as though he carried an object likely to explode. His arms were stiff, but he held her close and secure. Gabe couldn’t help but chuckle, earning him a small glare.

Later that night with his nose buried into the back of Jack’s neck he heard him murmur, “thanks for everything today. Tomorrow will be about us, I promise.”

Gabe squeezed him firmly. “I’ll hold you to that Blondie, no more work.”

Jack sighed. “Yessir.”

-

Waking to empty sheets Gabriel rolled onto his back and yawned. The sun was high in the sky and he frowned, reaching for his phone. ‘11am.’ It stared accusingly back at him and he laughed. Since when had he had the luxury of sleeping in that long. Absentmindedly he ran his hand over the crease Jack had left in the bed, wondering how long he had been up. 

Dragging himself out he spied a stack of clothes on the chair with a note resting on top. “Dress warm, there’s something I want to show you.” 

Gabe smirked and muttered, “yes your highness.”

Descending the stairs dressed, Linda smiled and offered him a waffle off the top of the stack on the table before indicating to the door over his shoulder. “Something to tide you over, he’s impatient when he’s excited. Don’t know why he didn’t just wake you.”

Gabriel took a bite and smirked. “I got an idea why.” Waving a hasty goodbye Gabe slipped out the front door. Jack knew he needed this break just as much, he wouldn’t interrupt Gabe’s ability to recharge, even for his plans. That awareness was something Gabe treasured. He took a moment to watch Jack stand with his hand held out, catching the light fall of snow.

Wolfing down the rest of his waffle, Gabe moved to draw them together, encircling his arms around him. Jack leant back into his touch.

“I never realised how much I missed snow, like, real snow, none of that shit that we get at the base. More like what we see at the Swiss HQ,” Jack murmured, a soft touch of wonder and warmth to his voice. “Never had the time to enjoy it there though.”

Gabe hummed and continued to chew, chin knocking into Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack laughed. “Sorry, we can go back in for a proper meal?”

“No.” Gabriel finished up and brushed his nose behind his ear, speaking in a low voice. “Show me, show me your home.”

Jack tucked his chin down, squeezing Gabe’s hands. “It’s a little silly, just, something special to me.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Lead the way Morrison.” He let go and gave Jack a firm push, laughing as he stumbled forward. The half-hearted glare he received had him grinning like a fool. “Well, c’mon Commander, lead.”

-

It was like one of those little scenes from a snow globe, beautiful and frozen in time. Crystalised icicles decorated the bare branches of the tree that stretched over a quaint frozen dam and at this distance, Jack standing with his hands stuffed into his pockets only seemed to complete the picturesque image.

Realising that this was the place that collected so many moments of Jack’s youth, his adventures and his tears, a place that comforted him through it all Gabe felt incredibly grateful to see it. This was a slice of knowledge about Jack very few people knew of, his special place.

“I know it’s not much, but it’s done me well, that tree probably deserves a medal for all the climbing and cussing I did.” Jack seemed a bit subdued introducing this place to him and Gabe raised an eyebrow.

“You embarrassed about this, a place as meaningful as this?” He walked up to stand beside him.

Jack flushed. “It just seems so much smaller now.”

Gabe laughed and bumped his shoulder against his. “It is, you got older, it happens. You need to chill out Jack.” He waited for the words to sink in, smirk growing.

“Yeah I- did you just, a cold pun, really? ...asshole.” Jack shook his head with a smile before sighing. “I guess, for what it meant to me, it’s alright.”

Gabe bent over to grab a handful of snow. “It’s more than alright, now seriously, I think you should chill out.” He dumped the handful down the back of Jack’s clothes and sprung back laughing as Jack hissed and jumped about.

Watching him dance about Gabe got some distance knowing war had been declared. He didn’t know how long they teased and tussled in the snow but eventually they lay upon the crisp white sheet, red cheeked and grinning.

He lay with his eyes closed, listening to Jack puff and chuckle, content. A moment of childish fun, but for all the violence and seriousness this life had given them he felt he was owed this...this slice of peace. Looking over he saw Jack gazing back with a lazy smirk and raised his eyebrow.

“So you gonna kiss me or not?”

Jack’s eyes twinkled. “Is that an order?”

Gabe moved closer. “Not now, we’re off duty.”

Jack lingered, dragging it out but his gaze caressed Gabe’s mouth with an attention that had his blood rising. His smile broadened and Gabe growled, reaching over to grab his scarf, pulling him in close. 

“Well don’t wait all day,” he rumbled a hair’s breadth apart.

The words had barely left his lips before Jack was pressing against him with need. Their noses clashed hard but it didn’t dissuade them, Jack’s gloved hands grasping him firmly behind the neck, pulling him over as he opened up beneath him. Stealing the chill from Jack’s lips Gabe bundled him in close and went in search of a deeper heat.

With Jack beside him, winter in Indiana wasn’t so bad after all.

[](URL)


End file.
